Hard Love
by Anime Tomboy
Summary: Serenity and Seto fall inlove so fast it seems odd but they soon find out that it's hard to stay in love with trusting eachother and serenity's little secrets what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hard Love Chapter 1 By: Joycelyn Driscoll and Jade Johnson  
  
"Thank God I can finally see!" Said an excited Serenity as she walked out the hospital with her big brother Joey.  
"Yeah sis I'm happy for ya!" Said Joey as he smiled. "Now how about some ice cream to celebrate! Ya know its good for your eyes, it helps the eye site, makes it keen!" He says trying to do his best impression of a pointer dog.  
"No Joey that's just you wanting me to buy you ice cream, but if I'm going to eat it you are so buying. Cause I should be cele.." Serenity suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence seeing a young boy with brown hair, wearing a white trench coat, navy blue shirt, and navy blue pants pacing back in forth. She couldn't believe her eyes; I mean here was this gorgeous hunk right in front of her. She got hearts in her eyes and without noticing her brother was right there she started to talk to herself. "What a hottie!"  
"Hey sis you in there! Earth to Serenity Wheeler! Calling all nations! Wohooooooooo!!!!!!" Joey said waving his hand in front of her face "What are you looking at Serenity!?" Joey said looking in the direction she was looking in. "All I see is that guy Kaiba."  
Serenity snapped out of her daze when she heard what Joey had just said. "You know him!?"  
"Yeah I know him, but that doesn't really matter does it?" Joey questioned.  
"Yes it does! Please take me to meet him Joey! Please!" Serenity pleaded wanting to meet the man of her dreams as she described him.  
"No way!" Joey yelled there was no way in this earth he would let his little sister even think about meeting mister moneybags! He was stuck up and such a jerk. If Serenity ever met him and talked to him he would probably just be mean self centered, and cruel, and he knew his baby sister was the type of person that cried really easily.  
"But Joey I really want to meet him! I'm begging you! Please!!!!!!" She begged. She had to meet him no matter what it took. It was too important to her. He looked so cool and he was so hot. Those ice blue eyes were so beautiful and she had to talk to him and get to know him better. And best of all her big brother knew him so she could make friends with him easily and Joey would probably have him over so she would be able to see him a lot, and if that was the case she might be able to get him to go out with her. It was worth a shot, cause her motto was never give up always persue you dreams. And she really wanted to go out with this boy! She wasn't giving up!  
"Serenity I don't want you getting involved with this guy." Joey said with a concerned voice, trying to steer his sister from what he thought to be a sinful psychopathic path.  
"I'm not going to get involved with him romantically." She said trying to get her brother to let her meet him "yet" she murmured under her breath.  
"What did you say?" Joey asked thinking he had heard something she had said under her breath.  
"Nothing, I didn't say a thing." Serenity said sweetly trying to put on her best fake angelic smile.  
"Ok Serenity I'll let you meet him but only because you just got out of the hospital, and nothing more." Joey said knowing he was going to regret this in the long run, and if Mr. Moneybags hurt his sister he would kill him. Just because he called him a Chihuahua didn't mean he couldn't fight like a bulldog. Joey could picture it all out in his mind.  
*Dream Phase*  
  
"You're a stupid idiotic girl Serenity Wheeler!" Said a mean Seto Kaiba as he snared at her.  
"Oh Joey you were so right I shouldn't have made you let me meet him." She said flinging herself into his arms crying. "There, there little sis it'll be ok." He said patting his little sister on the back. He sharpened his eyes at Seto Kaiba. "You snake you hurt my little sister and now I shall hurt you!" Said Joey getting in a fighting position.  
"Oh the Chihuahua's gonna fight." Said Kaiba standing ready to fight as well.  
There was a clash of fist and foots and oddly enough heads. At the clearing of the dust, there in a slump on the ground was Seto Kaiba with little swirl's in his eyes and Joey Wheeler with his foot on Kaiba's back and holding his fist in the air screaming "I'm number one!" over and over again.  
"Oh Joey I am forever indebted to you, and shall buy you five gallons of chocolate ice cream every week." Said Serenity hugging her brother.  
*End Dream*  
  
"Now that's a dream." Sighed Joey.  
"Hello Joey!!!!!!!" Screamed Serenity straight into her brother's ear. It had been five minutes and it had seemed as if Joey had been off in his own little dream world, and if he didn't hurry she was sure that the boy would leave, I mean surely he wasn't going to stay there all day.  
"Huh wuh?" Said Joey snapping out of his daze. "What is it?" He was wondering why his little sister had just broken his ear drum.  
"Are you going to take me to see him or not?" Said Serenity she really didn't want to miss this chance and if she did she was going to beat Joey for it. Just because she was his little sister didn't mean she couldn't beat him cause God and everyone knew she could, well everyone in her home town New York. She had lived in New York for so long till her parents died and then Joey and Serenity where on their own, so they decided they were going to go somewhere where they wouldn't be reminded of their parents. So they moved to Japan, Serenity had always been fascinated about Japan and always wanted to go so Joey saw it as the opportune moment, so they moved to Japan to a nice little town called Domino City. There Joey and Serenity bought an apartment and Joey managed school and work while Serenity went to school, but that's when the problem started with Serenity's eye site and she needed the operation and that's when duelist kingdom came in and everything so then she got the operation and now she can see and then she saw the hottie walking by.  
"Ok come on lets go." Said Joey grabbing his sisters hand walking her over to were Kaiba was. "Hey Kaiba this is my Serenity say hi." Said Joey looking away smugly.  
"What?" Said Kaiba as he turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was so radiant with that smile and those brown eyes were so beautiful. The only problem was she was standing next to that dog Joey Wheeler.  
"Hi. My names Serenity Wheeler how are you?" Serenity said smiling she was hoping he liked her and didn't think she was stupid.  
"Hi. My name is Seto Kaiba I am fine but may I ask how you are?" He said he was also hoping the same thing as Serenity he really liked this girl only if he just met her.  
"I'm fine thanks." She said. 'So far so good' she thought maybe nothing bad was going to happen after all.  
"So you're the Chihuahua's sister huh?" questioned Kaiba. He was wondering if it was that or if it was his wife. Wait now he was pretty sure it wasn't the dog's wife, there was no way he could get a wife as beautiful as her.  
Serenity started to laugh.  
At this Kaiba froze, maybe it was Joey's wife and if it was the girl of his dreams was lost to a Chihuahua. 'No, no, no!" He thought 'There is no way Joey Wheeler scored a girl like her and I didn't. It just cant happen." He thought in horror.  
Serenity stopped laughing and caught her breath. "Yeah I am his sister and I was just laughing at what you called my brother. Is that your little nickname for him?" Serenity asked wondering how Joey could stand being called a Chihuahua, although she thought it was pretty cute she knew her brother wouldn't think it was.  
Kaiba quickly sighed a sigh of relief, he knew it she wasn't his wife just his sister and he had a chance with her. "Uh.. Yeah it is." He said laughing awkwardly.  
"It's really cute! What's your nickname for him Joey?" Said Serenity really interested at this point, she thought maybe it would be something cute too like kitty cat!  
"Let's try Mr. Moneybags!" Joey screamed he was infuriated to here himself being called a Chihuahua. He hated it but he hated Kaiba even more!  
"That sounds more like insults than nicknames you guys." She said a little scared that maybe they might not be friends but more like enemy's, she knew this was to good to be true.  
"Exactly!" Yelled Joey. "Now where leaving!" He yelled trying to drag Serenity from the scene.  
Serenity looked at Kaiba as if trying to say lets play a little trick on my brother why don't we.  
It was amazing it was as if he could read her eyes and he looked back at her saying sure what do you have in mind.  
She was also amazed it was as if he had read her eyes and she could read his, she answered back saying maybe a little boyfriend girlfriend trick would work.  
He saw what she said and tried not to blush saying sure.  
"Stop Joey!" She yelled at him. "You're hurting my arm!"  
"Sorry." He said letting go of her arm. He guessed he got a little carried away back there but he didn't like being called a Chihuahua.  
Serenity started to walk past Kaiba. "I'm going get some ice cream." She said as she started to walk past him.  
Kaiba quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
Serenity turned read and her eyes where wide, she couldn't believe this was happening, her first kiss was with someone she really liked and he was hot too! She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, she didn't care what her brother said this was her first kiss and she was going to enjoy it!  
Joey eyes were as wide as a diner plate and his mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Kaiba was kissing his baby sister right in front of him, in public, passionately!  
Kaiba slowly ended the kiss and slowly pulled away from Serenity.  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into Kaiba's eye's with a dazed look on her face.  
He looked at her too and just smiled and stared at her. He didn't want to let Serenity go, he knew that they were playing a trick on her brother but he really meant that kiss.  
Serenity regained sanity from her dazed stage and quickly dragged Kaiba into an alleyway. "What was that for!?" She asked surprised.  
"Well we are playing a trick on your brother aren't we?" He said trying to act as if nothing really happened.  
"Well yeah but that kiss it felt like it meant something, I mean I've been an acting since I was three so I know acting really well and that didn't feel like acting. So I just want to ask you were you acting or did you really mean to give me that kiss." She said looking at the ground blushing a little.  
He lifted her chin up with his thumb so that her face met his. "That is a secret." He said holding one finger up and winking at her.  
  
Please tell me if it's okay! Once I get one review I will write chapter two!  
-signed Kayko Yukimura  
or  
Anime Tomboy 


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Love Chapter 2 By: Joycelyn Driscoll  
  
Hiya I am so sorry that I have been so long! I really do apologize! I feel real bad but I got caught up in a lot of work so that's why I've been so long but I'm back and writing now! So anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'm making it extra long for you guys! Because you guys have been so patient for me to write the next chapter here you go!  
  
Last time on Hard Love  
  
Some little chibi's pop out of nowhere.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Hiya I'm Chibi Serenity and so I'm going to tell you what happened! Well I saw Kaiba and thought he was the cutest guy that I had ever seen in my life and so I got my brother who wasn't too thrilled to take me to meet him."  
  
Chibi Joey- "Not to thrilled! What and under statement I would have never let her meet Mr. Moneybags had it not been that she had just gotten out of the hospital!"  
  
Chibi Serenity- She quickly pushes Joey out the way and clears her throat. "Anyway as I was saying, Joey took me over to meet him and I found out that Joey and Kaiba weren't friends at all they were enemies! So me and Kaiba decided to play a trick on Joey and as I walked by him Kaiba did the most unimaginable thing in the world, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss!  
  
Chibi Kaiba- He starts to whisper. "I meant the kiss but Serenity will most likely never know that." He says as he snickers.  
  
Chibi Serenity- Pushes Kaiba off quickly and clears her throat again. "Anyway as I was saying if I can not get interrupted again maybe I can tell the rest!" She looks sharply at Kaiba and Joey.  
  
Chibi Joey and Kaiba- Back away from the angry Serenity.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Thank you! Ok now anyway after Kaiba did that I drug him into an alley to ask him if he meant the kiss but the only answer he would answer me was, it's a secret. So now I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Hard Love to find out what happens to me and Kaiba next."  
  
All the Chibi's together- ENJOY THE SHOW!  
"What do you mean it's a secret!" Serenity screamed angrily, she couldn't believe it he wouldn't tell her if he meant the kiss! This was wrong she should at least know if her first kiss meant something.  
  
"I mean that you'll have to find out for yourself." Said Kaiba cunningly not wanting Serenity to find out until the time was right, which he didn't really know when that time was but he would know when to tell her.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww come on!" She pleaded. She was not to proud to beg when it came to this type of thing.  
  
"Nope I'll tell you when the time is right." He said putting a finger on her nose giving an oh so rare smile of his.  
  
She saw him smile at her and she couldn't speak at all she was speechless. He was so breath taking when he smiled she wanted to die. She just stood there and blushed.  
  
"Awww how cute little Serenity's blushing!" He said as he started to laugh, but he did have to admit she looked so cute when she blushed like that, she was like a little schoolgirl, although he knew she was only fourteen.  
  
"It's not funny!" Serenity screamed she couldn't believe she blushed at him! This was so embarrassing!  
  
"I'm sorry lets just go tick your brother off more." He said trying not to tick Serenity off. He didn't wasn't to make her mad.  
  
"Yeah lets go do that!" She said happily as she gave a quick smile. She was happy that he was off the subject of her blushing at him.  
  
"All right well then lets go." He said holding out his hand to her hoping that she would take it in hers. But he was pretty sure she wouldn't, but then suddenly he felt something warm and smooth touch his hand and looked down to see Serenity's hand in his and he smiled to himself, so happy that she took his hand.  
  
Serenity just smiled as she held his hand, she couldn't believe that he wanted her to hold his hand she felt so happy. She couldn't believe how fluttery her heart felt. Was this what they called......... love?  
  
Kaiba was so happy that she wanted to hold his hand but he didn't understand these feelings that he was having, what was this? He just couldn't understand it, he never had felt this way about any girl he had ever saw. It was like he wanted to smile all the time when he was by her, and when he kissed her it was like he felt a spark. Could he actually be in............... love?  
  
When they walked over to where Joey was he spotted that they were holding hands and was really mad. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY SISTERS HAND!" Joey yelled at Kaiba as mad as he could be.  
  
"Because I'm in love with her you mutt." Kaiba said to Joey trying to deliberately tick him off.  
  
"Well there's no possible way she love's you back Mr. Moneybags!" Joey yelled back getting ticked off by the minute. First he kissed his sister, then he had the nerve to hold her hand and then he called him a mutt, that was the last straw!  
  
"Well then why don't you ask her yourself." Kaiba responded squeezing Serenity's hand reassuringly, telling her it would be ok.  
  
"Yes I do love him too Joey." Serenity said knowing it would be ok when Kaiba had squeezed her hand, but the weird thing about it was that she felt that when she said those words she wasn't acting she meant it.  
  
"You cant love him Serenity! The guys a Jerk!" Joey yelled, he couldn't believe his sister could love Kaiba! I mean it would be cool if it was duke or even Yugi, but Kaiba! Why did it have to be Kaiba!  
  
"No! I cant do this! Joey this was all a joke but what I'm saying now is from my heart! Kaiba is a good guy, he sweet nice and kind! I've never met anyone like him! I really like him!" She yelled tears falling from her eyes as she said it. She couldn't stand he brother saying all those things about Kaiba, they weren't true at all and it made her cry.  
  
"Serenity...." Kaiba said in a whisper, she really did care about him no one had ever said anything like that about him before. All they had ever said was that he was a cruel cold hearted person, but no Serenity was different she looked inside his heart and saw him for who he really was. Could this girl be the one meant for him.  
  
"Serenity but what you just said isn't true sis! He's a mean arrogant pompous jerk!" Joey yelled out he couldn't believe that his sister thought that Seto Kaiba was kind nice and sweet that was such crap! He knew for a fact that wasn't true!  
  
"He is not Joey! I hate this I can't stand you fighting like this! What if I really love this guy!" She yelled at Joey furiously, she hated this and she just wanted it to stop right now it was getting to hard for her to take, her tears just kept flowing like a waterfall. She didn't care if they thought she was being a wimp, but it was so heart wrenching she couldn't take it. "What if I love him?" She whispered lightly to herself.  
  
"Serenity..." Kaiba said looking at how she shed tears for him the guy who had always been so cruel and mean to others and yet she shed tears for him. "Oh Serenity." He quickly pulled he into an embrace holding her tightly to him. He wasn't going to let her go not this time he really cared about her but he was afraid to say he loved her. He thought he did but this could be just a dream not something that will last.  
  
Serenity felt so safe in Kaiba's arms they were gentle and loving and comforting she never wanted to lose this feeling it was the greatest feeling that anyone could ever have, she thought she must be the luckiest girl in the world. She felt like she had drifted into a dream but yet she knew it was reality and anything could possibly happen to make her happiness go away.  
When she thought about her happiness going away she thought back to when she was little.  
**********Flashback***********  
  
"Mommy can we go to the movies tonight!" Said a young seven year old Serenity.  
  
"Sure honey me and you dad and you brother will go. What would you like to see?" Asked Serenity's mother kindly smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Finding Nemo!" Serenity screamed out happily.  
  
"Sure honey we'll go see Finding Nemo." Her mother said smiling at her. "Joseph!" She yelled wanting to let her son know that they were going see a movie.  
  
"Yeah ma!" Said an eight year old Joey as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"We're going see Finding Nemo tonight, so go get ready we're leaving when you dad gets home." His mother said looking at him kindly.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get ready." And with that said Joey ran upstairs to hurry and get ready.  
  
Suddenly Serenity and Joey's dad walked in the door coming home from work, he walked in and set his briefcase down on the table and walked into the kitchen. "Hi honey, hi Serenity." He said as he smile and walked over and kissed his wife and gave his daughter a hug.  
  
"Honey we're going see Finding Nemo tonight is that ok." Said Serenity's mother looking at her husband.  
  
"Sure honey lets leave now." And as he said that Joey ran down the stairs ready to go and so they all got into the car and headed towards the movie theaters.  
  
When they got to the movie theaters they got to the box office bought their tickets and then walked into the theater sat down and watched the movie.  
  
"Mommy that was the best movie ever!" Serenity said as they walked out of the theater with her mother father and brother.  
  
"Yes that was a good movie darling." Said Serenity's mother as she smiled kindly down at her daughter.  
  
As they were walking to there car a man came up and pointed a gun at Serenity and Joey's mother and father and started to shoot at them.  
  
"Serenity!!!" Joey screamed as he covered his little sister from the man.  
  
The shooting stopped and Joey uncovered his little sister and she looked and saw her mother and father dead lying on the ground in front of her, and as she this she screamed. "Mommy Daddy!!!!" She screamed as she ran to where they were lying. She fell on her mother's chest and started to cry as hard as she could.  
  
Joey walked over and comforted her as he started to cry as well.  
  
************end of flashback*************  
  
'That's right' Serenity started to think. 'My life never has happiness for to long, somehow something comes and breaks my heart apart and right when I think maybe its starting to mend it comes and rips it apart again. My life is nothing but bad luck there is no way I could ever love this life it's to horrible. I cant live without something going wrong and hurting me' She started to cry as she rested in Kaiba's arms.  
  
Kaiba just held her close and put his face in her hair comforting her as she cried. He knew that this was hurting her so much and he was mainly to blame for it. He was the one who had been so cruel to her brother before he even knew him, and that is what caused the rivalry to start. It was his fault she was hurting not her brothers.  
  
Joey just looked at his sister sadly as he saw her crying, he felt sorry for saying those things about Kaiba at that one point.  
  
"Kaiba.........." Serenity started to say knowing she had to do this before something happened for she knew something would happen and she didn't want him hurt. "I cant see you, I cant let you get hurt." And with that she broke free of his embrace and started to run as fast as she could, she had to get away as fast as she could.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey yelled knowing what must have happened. "Not again she has to know that its going to be okay." Joey said worried about his sister.  
  
"What is going on again?" Kaiba asked he needed to know what was wrong he cared about this girl and didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
"You see when our mom and dad died, Serenity always thought that nothing good would ever come to her and she always pushed the good things away. She claimed her life was bad luck and would never claim otherwise." Joey told Kaiba knowing that Serenity would want him to know but other than that she would never have told him.  
  
"But that's not true. I know that losing he parents must have been hard but still it's not true that her life is bad luck and that nothing good will ever happen to her." Kaiba said he couldn't believe that she believed that of herself, why would she believe that it didn't make since. She is not bad luck she is just beautiful and kind and sweet she was the most amazing girl he had ever seen and he would not let her think of her self like that and at that he took off running to search for Serenity.  
  
Serenity sat under a tree crying and trying to stop thinking of Kaiba she just couldn't stop thinking about him but she knew she had to her life was bad luck and he would just get hurt if he stayed around her and she wouldn't be able to stand it if Kaiba was ever hurt or harmed in any way especially like her mother and father and at that thought she buried her head in her knees and cried as hard as she could.  
Kaiba ran as fast as he could in search of Serenity he couldn't let this girl get away, she didn't care about his money or mansion she cared about what was inside of him. She looked at the real him and not the fake him, she was the one he needed the one he loved he had to find her no matter what it took he wouldn't stop until he found her even if it took weeks. He finally saw he sitting under the tree crying and stopped and he panted for air as he looked at her as he was sweating. "Serenity." He said as he started to walk up to her.  
  
"Kaiba what are you doing here!?" She said as she stood up wiping away the tears from her tear stained face. Why would he come running after he after she had run away from him like that, why? It didn't make any since to her.  
  
"I came to tell you something." He said as he walked up to her and put his hands on his shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "This is important just please listen to me. When I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful the I had ever seen and know that I have gotten to know more about you Serenity, my feelings have grown so deep for you. You have found a way into my heart and know that all I can do is tell you the truth and not deceive myself of it anymore. Serenity I love you and this kiss is real and is only meant for you." He said as he kissed her passionately.  
  
She couldn't believe what he had just said. He just said that he loved her and as his lips pressed against hers she turned a slight shade of red across he cheeks and started to slowly close her eyes and kiss back. She was so happy at that moment that she didn't care what she had thought of her life anymore all she knew is that she wanted to be with Kaiba forever.  
  
As he ended the kiss something happened that was never supposed to happen in first kisses but of course no first kiss is truly without a fault. Serenity's cell phone rang. She hurried up and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Aya. Really? Ok I'll be right there. Promise." Serenity said before turning to Kaiba who was a little confused at who Aya was and where she was supposed to be going. "Sorry Kaiba but I have to go." Serenity said as she ran down the street.  
  
"I know this is wrong but I'm going to follow her." Kaiba said as he ran after her when he finally caught up to her he saw her with four guys one with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, another one with dirty blonde hair but a little shorter than the others, then there was one with short dark brown hair and then finally another one with slightly medium reddish violet hair. 'Who are these guys?' Thought Kaiba and then he saw Serenity walk away and he followed her again. She was going in a hotel with an old man, was she a hooker! 'No she couldn't be' Kaiba quickly shook the thoughts from his head, he knew that couldn't be true so he rushed into the room and hid in between the curtains to where they couldn't see him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Serenity said as she looked at the man who just looked disgusting to her.  
  
"Of course." The man said as he just smiled pervertidlly at Serenity.  
  
"Good cause you are not getting out from dieing tonight." She said as she took out her sword and held out the blade. "You shall die for your evil deeds tonight!" She sated as she ran at him and slashed him in his chest.  
  
The man fell to the floor as the crimson liquid fell to the ground and flowed from his body.  
  
"Thank you!" Serenity said as she took out his wallet and took out $1000 dollars. "And now I have the thousand you owe me even though I didn't do what you though I was going to do." She said as she laughed walking out the room.  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just seen, the girl of his dreams was an assassin.  
  
Thank you I hope you liked this chapter of Hard Love and as long as I get one more review I'll write chapter three and way sooner probably in 3 days you will have chapter three after I get one review thank you bye!  
  
Anime Tomboy 


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Love Chapter 3 Written By: Joycelyn Driscoll and Jade Johnson!  
  
Review  
  
Again at the last moment our little Chibi friend Serenity jumps out of no where.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Well we are on chapter 3 as it seems and what happened last time you ask. Well I would be glad to tell you! Well you see again Joey was furious with the kiss but it wasn't like I cared or anything he could be angry if he wanted to it was my feelings that counted. Well still Kaiba wouldn't tell me if the kiss was real or if it was fake. I was pretty furious with that. Well after that we preceded to trick my brother.  
  
Chibi Joey- "Which I think was pretty despicable don't you!"  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Joey do we have to go through this again!"  
  
Chibi Joey- "Maybe we do sis."  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Joey I'm gonna murder you!"  
  
Chibi Joey- "Would you do that to your own brother?"  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Maybe I would!"  
  
The fighting goes on and on and Chibi Kaiba steps out.  
  
Chibi Kaiba- He clears out his throat. "Well since those two are fighting I guess I will finish introducing our next chapter. Anyways as Serenity said, we went to keep tricking her brother but Serenity couldn't do it she fell out in tears and screamed saying that I was nice kind and sweet and that she really liked me. Which freaked me out because no one had ever thought of me that way but she cared! Anyways as this happened I was so overwhelmed with love in my heart." At this he starts to do overdramatic poses. "That I held her in my arms with undeniable love! But then she told me she couldn't do this and she couldn't let me get hurt. All when she said this I was wondering why she said it. But anyway she ran away as fast as she could with tears coming down her face. Then Joey preceded to tell me that after his and Serenity's parents had been killed that she had thought that nothing good could ever happen to her in her life and that she was nothing but bad luck." Suddenly Kaiba notices something and a little light bulb pops up over his head. "Hey you know something I didn't call Joey a mutt or a dog! Hey I did it again! Serenity would be so proud of me!" Get a proud arrogant look on his face.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was hosting." Has a cute innocent look on her face as she stands next to Kaiba.  
  
Chibi Kaiba- "Serenity!!!!! Serenity!!!! Guess what!?"  
  
Chibi Serenity- "What is it Kaiba?"  
  
Chibi Kaiba- "I didn't call your brother a mutt!" He said very proudly.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Really! I'm so proud of you!!!!!" She said happily as she hugged him.  
  
Chibi Kaiba-"Thank you Thank you." He breaks the hug and starts to bow. "I know I'm the best! I'm the man!"  
  
Chibi Serenity- Starts to shake her head. "Just like a man! Anyway we should get back to the story shouldn't we! Well anyway as Kaiba was saying I thought my life was bad luck so I ran away. Well apparently Kaiba ran after me and he saw me by the tree and I jumped up in surprise at the fact that he had chased after me. He walked over to me and told me he loved me! He loves me!"  
  
Chibi Kaiba- "Yep I sure do!"  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Anyway after he told me he loved me he passionately kissed me! I was so happy but then after that my cell phone rang and it was my friend Aya! Well so I ran down the street to meet him and..........." Is suddenly cut off by her brother.  
  
Chibi Joey- "What you to scared to fight me huh Serenity!" Joey yelled at his sister.  
  
Chibi Serenity- "Excuse me!" She starts to run after Joey. "What did you say!?"  
  
Chibi Joey- "You heard me!"  
  
Chibi Kaiba- "Well I guess I'll have to take over. As she was saying she ran down the street and so I followed her and saw these four guys and I was wondering who they could be and then she walked away and went in a hotel with an old man and so I followed them into the room and I hid behind the curtains. What I saw will probably affect me for the rest of my life. Serenity killed that man. I couldn't believe it she was an assassin! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hard Love! Enjoy the show!  
  
A picture starts to show up on the screen but it slowly turns off and two figures appear.  
  
Joycelyn-Hiya! I'm Joycelyn Driscoll!  
  
Jade- And I'm Jade Johnson!  
  
Both- And we are the authors of this story!  
  
Joycelyn-Well anyway the reason I am here today is to say some things. First off the reason for the long wait of updating, the reason for this is unfortunately after I had posted up chapter 2 and was about to post up chapter 3 my computer crashed. And so we had to find some way to revive it but we couldn't so I got a new computer! Which bites because now I am rewriting the 3rd chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it and sorry to keep you in suspense.  
  
Jade-Hey Youko-chan do you want a pringle?  
  
Joycelyn- Of course Yukina-chan you know how much I love Pringles grabs the whole thing and eats it.  
  
Jade-Hey those where my Pringles!  
  
Joycelyn-Well there in my tummy now.  
  
Jade-OH TELL EM ABOUT CAMP!!!!  
  
Joycelyn- Oh yeah another announcement. Well anyway we went to camp for our church and when we went there we got stuck in the worst dorm unfortunately. But anyway we went to the orientation to find out about what team we were going to be on and I saw this girl in a Yu Yu Hakusho shirt and I was like, "Jade! Jade! Look over there!" So Jade looked but still didn't see her and so I pointed her out to Jade. Jade said "Ohhhhhhhhhh I think she's in our dorm." Well I wasn't so sure as I rushed out of the dorm to go play carpet ball. Well anyway I found out she was in our dorm and of course I went over and introduced myself and told her that I noticed her because of the shirt and that I loved that show. She was a little taken back by it and said you like anime!? And we were like of course! And she was like I brought my manga! And we went So did we! And anyway to the point I'm trying to make. We three became inseparable and we were always together and we even got new nicknames at the camp. I became Youko-chan, Jade became Yukina-chan, and Katie became Hiei-chan! Well we decided we wanted to right fanfictions together so we started working on one at camp and are soon going to post it! It's really going to be good! Its all of out writing combined into one! But anyway it may take a while to write the chapters because we have to pass it back in forth through mail with Katie because she lives in Mandeville and for those of you who know anything about Louisiana Belle Chasse and Mandeville are..............wait they aren't far away!!!! My Dad just informed me they are only an hour apart! YAY!!!! That is so great we can meet up on weekends sometime!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!  
  
Jade-This is great Joycelyn, Katie and Jade together again!!!!  
  
Joycelyn-Yep maybe anyway lets get onto the story and stop babbling. We hope you enjoy this next chapter of Hard Love!  
  
Hard Love Chapter 3  
  
Serenity walked back out of the hotel and to the restaurant where the four men were waiting for her.  
  
Kaiba slowly followed behind her and sat in the booth behind them so he could hear the whole conversation. He had to know why Serenity had killed that man it didn't seem right she was a good person wasn't she!  
  
"Welcome back, Serenity-chan" Said the youngest one as it seemed with dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Thank you Omi-chan" Serenity said smiling at the young boy.  
  
Apparently this boys name was Omi and seemed to know as to what was going on. But this was odd why would Serenity be an assassin? Did she need the money for something like an operation, but if she needed that he would surely pay for it to help her.  
  
"Did you finish the job?" Said the boy with the violet colored hair, looking at her with somewhat emotionless eyes.  
  
"Yes Aya, I finished the job the old lecher is dead." Said Serenity calmly to him, wondering why Aya would even ask that question. Aya knows she always finished her job even if it meant a trip to the hospital. She would never let a job go undone, it was just her determination, she believed that if she didn't finish her job she had failed herself and even if it took month to just complete one job she would finish it.  
  
"Good we just want to make sure you finish this job." Aya said to her calmly.  
  
"Did he hit you anywhere or anything?" Asked one of the boys with the dark brown hair.  
  
"No he didn't hurt me at all Ken, but he did get to touch me in my breast." She shivered at the thought of what had happened. It was defiantly not pleasant at all and she hated even remembering what had happened.  
  
"I wish I could have been in his place!" Said the boy with the medium length dirty blonde hair holding up a beer and having a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Youji you pervert! And stop drinking and smoking! You know how many times we had to put you in the hospital!" Serenity yelled at him basically scolding him for his behavior. She had to bring Youji to the hospital many times for his drinking habit. He would be what anyone would call an alcoholic but it didn't stop him from being a good man.  
  
"I can drink all I want!" Youji argued gulping down the whole beer and then started drinking another. He was going to drink all he wanted whether Serenity liked it or not.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Serenity screamed leaning over the table trying to grab the beer away from her friend. She hated him drinking and it was horrible that he was doing it out of spite.  
  
"NO!! SERENITY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Youji yelled at her mad and yet he was half drunk.  
  
Serenity was taken back and a tear fell down her face at the comment it was enough to make her cry and run out but she would run and she wouldn't leave. She would stay there and wouldn't let him faze her. "Fine.............Youji."  
  
"Youji!" Ken yelled mad that he screamed at her the way he did.  
  
"Don't yell at her like that!" Aya screamed at Youji, he wouldn't let someone yell at her like that never not in a lifetime. She may not be his girlfriend but he really cared about Serenity.  
  
"Yeah Youji you're drunk!" Yelled Omi also standing up for his friend.  
  
"Whatever man........" Suddenly Youji passed out on the table not breathing. It was so many times this had happened before and it was happening again. He had drunk to much and his heart couldn't take it and he would have to go to the hospital again.  
  
"YOUJI!!!! YOUJI!!!" Serenity yelled shaking her friend trying to wake him hoping that they wouldn't have to take him back to the hospital again. She hated going through this routine it was too much for her and she couldn't stand it and she just wanted it to stop but she always felt like it wouldn't.  
  
"We'll take him to the hospital!" Aya said rushing out with Omi and Ken bringing Youji to the car and driving off.  
  
Serenity would walk to the hospital following along like she always did so she could have some time to herself. That was what she always did when Youji had to be put in the hospital. As Serenity walked out of the restaurant Kaiba was standing there against his limo staring at her sharply.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Serenity!?" He asked her sharply wondering why she had done what she had done.  
  
"Kaiba! I.........I...........I was just with some friends." Serenity tried to lie but she was never good at lying so it would be hard.  
  
"No you aren't I saw everything Serenity! Don't lie to me!" Kaiba yelled even madder that she would lie to him. He thought that they had become close even though it had only been a day.  
  
'Oh no he saw everything! So he knows!' Serenity thought in horror her eyes showing it. She couldn't believe he had found out that she was a killer. "Kaiba u aren't going to tell are you!?"  
  
"Well I should call the cops on you and tell them that I have a killer in my custody." Kaiba said smirking at her hoping to make her lose her nerves.  
  
"Please, don't! I have good reasons for what I do!!" Serenity screamed not wanting to go to jail. She did what she did for the right reasons and though it may not seem like the best job to have its what she just had to do.  
  
"Well then explain to me why you do this!" Kaiba yelled at her wanting to know why she killed people and how in this lifetime there could be any good reason for it!  
  
"I don't kill good people I swear we only kill those who are evil. That is why we do it to get rid of the evil in this world." Serenity stated hoping that he would understand even though she knew that that probably was not going to happen. For people don't just understand why other kill people.  
  
"I understand Serenity, now shouldn't you get to the hospital" Kaiba said a small smile appearing on his face. He knew she wasn't lying and that she was telling him the complete truth. But yet he still didn't think that it was right to kill people.  
  
"You're going to let me go!?" She asked in surprise and hope. She knew that if he let her go he would probably blackmail her for something. But still she had to get to that hospital to help Youji it was important to her.  
  
"Yes and don't worry I wont blackmail you for it." He said walking up to her and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Now don't you have a hospital you need to go to?" Kaiba asked her a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I do!" She said really just reminding herself. "Thank you!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then starting to run.  
  
"Wait up." Kaiba said grabbing her wrist.  
  
'I knew it was to good to be true.' He was probably going to make her do something for him she was going to hate or maybe even be his personal servant or something or he would tell that she was a killer.  
  
"Why don't I drive you? It would be faster." Kaiba said looking at her a smile on his face. Hoping she would agree to his invitation.  
  
"That's all you want! You don't want me to be your servant or anything like that!?" Serenity asked in surprise that all he wanted was to take her to the hospital. It was a relief to her.  
  
"Servant!" He started to laugh a little but then he realized she was really serious, she was really scared that he would make her do something for him so that he wouldn't tell. He put his hand on her cheek. "No, Serenity I would never make you do anything like that. I told you that I wouldn't blackmail you and I promise you that I wont. I just want to know if you want a ride to the hospital that is all I promise."  
  
"Then of course I'll take the ride!" She said a smile appearing on her face at how he said the words so romantically.  
  
"Then shall we go." Kaiba said as he held the door open for her to get in.  
  
"Yes we should." Serenity said getting in with a smile hoping that moments like these would last forever with him. It seemed like they were going out but he never said that they were going out so it wasn't official yet.  
  
Kaiba got in the car and then looked at her in concern for her friend. "Is he going to be okay?" Kaiba asked her.  
  
"Yeah this happens almost daily with him. He's very reckless so we deal with him going to the hospital a lot." Serenity said looking concerned for her friend but yet not that concerned because in her mind she knew that he would be okay and that nothing would be wrong at all.  
  
"He must drink and smoke a lot. He is an alcoholic right? He doesn't hit you does he!!!?" Kaiba asked in concern the thought just coming to him. What if this guy hit her? Then why would she still want to be his friend it didn't make sense if he did.  
  
"Yes he is an alcoholic but no he had never hit me. Even though he is an alcoholic it doesn't stop him from being a good man. He would never hit me or any of the others." Serenity said confident that she was telling the truth. She wouldn't lie about this it was all the truth she would never lie about her friends.  
  
"That's good! I thought he may have hit you but then it would make no sense for you to be friends with him unless he had blackmail on you too." Kaiba said making a fact.  
  
"No he couldn't get blackmail on a person if he tried. He says stuff like who peed in his Cheerios. Does that sound like someone who would blackmail anyone?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Kaiba made a pretty sick face at the thought of someone peeing in someone cheerios. "Well isn't that comment pleasant?" Kaiba asked in a sarcastic tone as well.  
  
Serenity laughed a little at the face he made but also at the question he made. "Yeah it is the most pleasant comment I've ever heard come from anybody's mouth" She said as she continued laughing.  
  
He smiled as she laughed she had a wonderful laugh. She was always happy and fun to be with and he wished that he could always be with her. He didn't know why he liked her all he knew is that he did and he even said that he loved her. He shouldn't have said that because he wasn't sure that he even loved her. All he knew is that he liked her but not if he loved her so why did he say what he said. It was probably the heat of the moment. Yeah that was it that's all it was. He wanted to ask her out but what if she said not, but wait she kissed him back. So why wouldn't she say yes he was going to ask! "Hey Serenity, could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah of course you can." Serenity said looking at him in question about what he wanted to ask her.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Kaiba said gulping after he asked the question looking at her in her eyes waiting for her answer, hoping that it would be yes.  
  
"Yes of course I would!!!" She said her eyes brightening up, she was so happy now that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to officially go out with her; this was so amazing it was like a fairytale.  
  
"Really!?" Kaiba looked at her in surprise; he couldn't believe she really accepted. He though she had already known how cold he was and even looking at his ice blue eyes would show that he was cold and heartless, but only if people would look behind that they would find that he had a heart and that he could be kind and sweet.  
  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I accept!?" Serenity asked wondering why he would even wonder. Wasn't it obvious that she liked him, wasn't that just a little bit obvious? Well even if it wasn't it wouldn't stop the way she felt inside about him. She really cared about him and she didn't care if anyone cared that she was going out with as they like to call him the cold heartless CEO of Kaiba Corp. But he was totally opposite in her eyes he wasn't cold or heartless.  
  
"Because, I'm not the best person I call your brother a mutt, I started a rivalry with him and it's my fault." Kaiba said looking at the floor of the limo as he also eyed her waiting for her response hoping that at the mention of him calling her brother mutt, dog, and Chihuahua.  
  
"Look, Kaiba I don't care if you did those things to my brother. Yeah it's mean and I love my brother to death but I know my feelings for you are real and I will never deny them." Serenity said looking at him with a smile on her face. She felt happy and what she said was no lie. She couldn't lie, not to him; he pulled her in and made her tell the truth.  
  
A small blush went across Kaiba's face at her words, they were so soft and gentle and loving. "Serenity then I would be honored to call myself your boyfriend." A small smile fell across his lips as he looked at her in her eyes.  
  
"Well it would be an honor to be your girlfriend, Kaiba." Serenity said smiling brightly her eyes lighting up at the thought of them going out. Now she wouldn't be able to worry about anything, except for Youji which didn't bother her very much because of the fact she knew he would be fine.  
  
"Well we're here Serenity." Kaiba said snapping her out of her daydream. "We're at the hospital." And with those words said he opened the door for her so that she could be let out of the car.  
  
"What.......oh um yes we are here!" Serenity said suddenly snapping out of her daydream of wedding days and kids and a house with a yard. She was getting over dramaticised in the whole thing but what girl doesn't. It was normal for a girl especially one at Serenity's age to dream of marriage and kids. So it wasn't as if she had anything wrong with her. She slowly stepped out of the car and looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba, would you like to come in with me?" Serenity asked him knowing that he didn't even know Youji but just asking for the sake of it.  
  
"Of course, he is your friend so now he is my friend and I would be happy to go see how he is doing with you." Kaiba said smiling at her, he had never smiled so much before in fact he hardly ever smiled and yet now he was doing it like it was a normal thing to do and that it was nothing odd. And of course it would seem normal for someone like Serenity to smile all the time but for someone like Seto Kaiba to smile all the time now that would be a miracle. It would be put down in record books everywhere. At least that was how it was now. Back when him and Mokuba where younger it was no problem for him to smile in fact he did it often, but then Gozaburo had adopted them after Kaiba had won that chest match against him and then he got fascinated in Duel Monsters and then his dream of reaching the top and overpowering Gozaburo to become the CEO of Kaiba Corp began. He soon then reached the top and became the youngest CEO in history and worked as he had never worked before. And then smiling became less and less normal for him to do until he didn't smile at all. But Serenity brought his want to smile back to him and it seemed normal to him again but yet he knew others wouldn't think it was normal, not even Mokuba. But he was sure that Mokuba would be happy to see him smile again for once. He could see in Mokuba's eyes how much he longed for it, and even though he gave him an occasional smirk Mokuba still longed for that same smile that he had given him all those years ago. And Kaiba knew it was the truth for he saw it in his little brother's eyes. And Serenity was the cause of it and Serenity would cause his brother's dreams to come true. How this girl made him feel was amazing and he still couldn't explain it at all and didn't think he ever would be able to explain it. Until he found out what these feelings actually were and then maybe just maybe he would be able to explain it but then maybe he wouldn't. He wouldn't know until he found out if this was love or if it was just a crush or puppy love as they call it.  
  
"Really!? Thank you I really would like my new boyfriend to come with me!" Serenity said a smile again brightening her face and liking the sound of calling him her new boyfriend. It just sounded right.  
  
"Well I should accompany my new girlfriend should I not?" Seto said to her kindly offering her his hand so that they could start to walk into the hospital and hoping that she would take it.  
  
Serenity took his hand with a smile and they walked in the hospital to see Aya and the others sitting in the waiting room for Youji.  
  
Ken, Omi, and Aya all looked at her and the mysterious new guy that she was with, and they were holding hands! Wait! What were they doing holding hands? Everyone of them wondered why this was happening. They had never seen this guy before and Serenity always told them everything, she always had told them when she had a new boyfriend or when she had broken up with one and she wouldn't just not tell them.  
  
"WHO IS THIS GUY!?" They all said together standing up at the same time. Then suddenly they all looked back and forth at each other confused at how they could be thinking the same thing.  
  
Serenity was a little taken back at how loud they had yelled and at how furious they has seemed. She knew she didn't tell them about Kaiba and she should have but she really didn't think about it, it just didn't seem that important at the time after Youji had to be taken to the hospital again. "Oh, um this is my new boyfriend Seto Kaiba." She knew they were going to know the name for of course everyone in Domino knew the name Seto Kaiba.  
  
"SETO KAIBA!!!?" They said again in unison, now defiantly angry that she didn't tell them she was going out with a celebrity. Well he wasn't exactly a celebrity, just a name that everyone in the whole city of Domino knows. And when did she meet him! And when did they start going out!  
  
"Yeah hi." Kaiba said to them slowly lifting a hand in the air a little scared of these guys that were supposed to be Serenity's friends, these guys seemed scary at the way they said his name its like he was about to get attacked cause he did something wrong. Did he? He hoped he didn't do anything to these guys  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kaiba." Said Omi holding out his hand to shake Kaiba's.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Kaiba said shaking Omi's hand in his. This guy wasn't to bad but the one that scared him was the one with the violet hair. He looked so cold and expressionless.  
  
"What's up man, I'm Ken." Ken said picking up his hand, to say hi. He didn't care if Serenity liked this guy or not he still wanted to get to know him anyway it would make no difference in whether or not she liked him or even loved him. Friends usually had the say in a relationship but even if they where in love with that friend they were always fare and really did accept if they thought he was right for her. Not saying that he loved Serenity he didn't but he knew that Aya did and even so he still followed the code and didn't show much emotion toward her. He was still old Aya to her.  
  
"Hi, Ken." Kaiba said holding up a hand as well. He didn't seem bad either but now he knew he would have to meet the cold expressionless man next to them both. But then Kaiba could say nothing he used to be like him too before he met Serenity. This was going to be like looking at himself in the mirror knowing that he used to be the same way as the violet haired man.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aya. Serenity's friend and protector!" Aya said sternly stating a fact to this guy who was going out with his friend. It didn't bother him she had a boy friend no matter how much he cared about Serenity in that way he could not stand in the way of her happiness. That was what love was after all wasn't it. Letting the person you love choose their own path and let them be happy even if it kills you inside. He always though of telling Serenity his feelings but he never did and he never knew why. He just could never bring himself to say those three little words I love you. And it killed him not too, he felt like he was letting her go but he just couldn't tell her and so he just acted like he was emotionless towards her and didn't care when deep inside all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss her and for her to respond with love back for him in her heart. He could even remember the first day Serenity became a Weiss member.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You have a new member, guys." Minx said to the other 4 members of Weiss who were sitting on the couch and various chairs around the room.  
  
"Really, he better be good!" Said Aya sternly, Aya was the leader of Weiss and was very strict about the members that were let in and this guy better be good because he was not in a good mood.  
  
"I just hope he isn't a stiff like you Aya." Youji said, holding a beer in his hand. He wasn't that picky as long as they weren't stuck up and jerks and stiffs. Aya was only a stiff and Aya was cool but he just didn't want another emotionless Aya around the flower shop again.  
  
Aya just looked away from Youji not caring at the words he had spoken as if they were never spoken before.  
  
"I hope that he is just nice." Said Omi the youngest of the group who didn't care if they knew anything about computers or anything like he did he just wanted a nice person to be a Weiss for a change. Not saying the others weren't nice but it was just complicated to understand.  
  
"Yeah as long as he's fun to be with I don't care!" Ken said smiling hoping that the new Weiss member could be his new best friend! He needed a friend who was fun to be with and not boring! He just wanted those things and that's all!  
  
"Oh, you will be surprised." Minx said looking at the staircase. "You can come in now!" Minx yelled to the new agent.  
  
The clanging of boots against the metal stairs could be heard clearly and what they saw shocked them beyond belief this agent was a woman! And she was wearing a black tank top and black hip hugger jeans and her auburn brown hair cascaded down her back.  
  
"BUT SHE IS A GIRL!!!!!" They all screamed in disbelief at how Minx and Persia could want a girl to be a Weiss.  
  
"Yes and her name is Serenity and she is the new Weiss Kreuz member." Minx said looking at Serenity.  
  
"Hi I'm Serenity!" Serenity waved with a smile. They had never seen someone smile like that especially when they were a new member of an assassin group.  
  
"Hi we're Weiss!" They all yelled at unison a slight blush on their faces and then looked at one another seeing they had said everything at the same time.  
  
Serenity laughed. "I see. Well I'm a member of Weiss now and I hope that is no inconvenience to you.  
  
"No it isn't any u just better be good!" Aya yelled looking at her with those emotionless eyes of his.  
"Don't worry I'm good." Serenity said meeting him with eye contact, looking at the cold expressionless look he had. Yes he hardly had emotion at all and she could see that just by looking at his eyes and now she knew his new mission to help him to have emotion again.  
  
"Eh..." Was all Aya could get out as his eyes met with hers. She was like nothing he had ever seen she made him want to actually smile. What was this why was he thinking of smiling when he hardly ever smiled in his life. God knew he was not a person that showed many emotions at all but it was because his parents and his sister were both taken from him. Well his sister was in a coma and had been in it for several years. She was hit by a car and he wanted revenge for the man who did that to his sister and he knew it was on purpose. Aya was his sister' name and he took that name on to remember her always until she awoke. It was also why he wore that earring, because he bought those on Aya's 16th birthday and that was the night she was hit by the car and the night they found their mother and father dead. And for that again I say he vowed to take on her name until she regained consciousness and also why he wore that earring. His real name was Ran, Ran Fujimiya and no one knew of this. And no one would ever know.  
  
Everyone stared at Aya they had never seen him at a lost for words especially at a girl. It was odd for him to not be able to say a word back.  
  
"Are you ok?" Serenity said looking at him oddly. He looked like he didn't have a brain. She could see he was at a loss for words but why?  
  
"Y.....Y.......Yeah! I'm fine!" Aya yelled at her not wanting her to think anything like she could take advantage of him. That would be bad, then she would walk allover him and never give him a moments rest. And he would let her do it because he would feel bad that he gave her the chance to do it. Aya was like that if they do it once they can do it over and over again till someone else stops them for him. But he had always had that problem. So it wasn't like it was something that was new to him.  
  
"Ok!" Serenity said still smiling at him kindly.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
And that was the first time he met Serenity and how he fell in love with her. He couldn't have imagined it when he saw her at her first mission she didn't mind the blood on her shirt sword or hands. Even if it got on her face it didn't matter to her it was okay. It seemed to him like she had done this before or that maybe she had no care for human life but that couldn't be possible at the way she smiled there was hope and love in those eyes and that smile and you couldn't say she didn't care about human life for you would be lying horribly if you did and it would be obvious.  
  
"Its okay Aya, he won't hurt me. I know it we are in love." Serenity said smiling at Seto. Her face was bright like it never was before, her smiles could have brightened the whole world at that point.  
  
"L......Love?" Aya asked in fear hoping that what he heard was a mistake it couldn't be Serenity in love no! She couldn't be he loved her and so she had to be meant for him! Not for some rich guy, who just met her today! She couldn't love him not for real it isn't possible and if it were why would she choose Seto Kaiba of all people! Why, just why? Aya couldn't believe it he was about to die if she said yes that she loved this man. He couldn't lose Serenity not to this guy not to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yes I love him so much Aya!" Serenity said smiling and still holding Kaiba's hand. She could never be more happier in her life and if she could she would like to know how. For this was the first time someone really loved her other than her brother was this the hole in her heart. The one she was missing. It had to be and now she had found it the perfect piece to complete the puzzle and that pieces name was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"No......you can't." Aya bravely pronounced he was not going to let someone steal Serenity away he just wasn't. "Seto Kaiba you can't have her!" Aya yelled and pointed his finger at him. He wouldn't let him take Serenity away never. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hard Love

Chapter 4

Written By: Joycelyn Driscoll.

Review

And of course again out little Chibi friends appear.

Chibi Serenity- "Dang you guys come back a lot stop it we don't want you here! No just joking of course we want you here. If you weren't here the writers wouldn't pay us. And we need our money but this acting job is real hard."

Chibi Joey- "Is that what you do it for sis the money? I thought I knew you way better than that!"

Chibi Serenity- No Joey I am just kidding! Really I am here cause I love it and this is fun appearing in a story and I love having people say how much they love it! But anyway we are here to review our last chapter and I will do exactly that! Well Kaiba found out I was an assassin and that I killed others for money. I thought for sure he would turn me in! But he didn't he said he loved me and wanted to be my boyfriend! I am so happy go lucky at this point of course and it is hard that my friend is in the hospital because of his drinking and smoking problem but I was so happy go lucky! Because I was with Kaiba! It

was a dream come true! But still somehow something always went wrong and yes it went sour. My friend Aya said he wouldn't let Kaiba have me! What does that mean does Aya have feelings for me in some way! This cant be at least I hope not!

Chibi Joey- You would be better off with Aya than with Seto the idiotic jerk whom I hope dies and goes to Hell Kaiba!

Chibi Serenity- Joey Wheeler!! How dare you say that, that was rude ugly insensitive and over all mean! I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again do you understand me!!!!

Chibi Joey- I am the older sibling here!! I should be the one giving the orders around here!!!!

Chibi Serenity- Mark my words you say that type of thing again and I will personally see you die a slow and painful death!!!

Chibi Joey- Ok, ok!

Chibi Serenity-Thank you!

Chibi Joey-yeah…..yeah……..whatever

Chibi Serenity-Oh and for all you fans out there! There is another job I have and you will find out in this chapter! So I hope you're ready. Lets get to this chapter of Hard Love!!

"What do you mean I can't have her?" Kaiba was confused; it wasn't making any since this guy said he couldn't have her. But he…well…he thought he may love her, so why was her friend saying this. If she was happy then shouldn't he be happy for her?

"BECAUSE SHE CAN'T FALL IN LOVE!!!!" Aya yelled horribly mad she had broken the one rule she had to carry with her. Serenity couldn't fall in love. She must have not told this guy everything about her he may know the assassin part but he didn't know the whole truth.

"Wh…..wh…what? Can't fall in love? That cant be possible…..why…..why cant she?" Kaiba was more confused than he had ever been in his life. Why couldn't Serenity fall in love anyone can right?

A tear slowly slid down Serenity's cheek as she looked at Aya with pleading eyes. She didn't want this to happen she didn't want him to find out. She wanted to hide it. Hide it all away but she didn't think it was possible anymore.

Aya just started to laugh coldly, he knew it she didn't tell him everything and he knew. Now he would expose Serenity and then this Kaiba guy would leave her because he would be obviously disgusted with her. "Cause Serenity…..the woman who claims to love you is a Courtesan……a prostitute." Aya said explaining what Courtesan was just in case this Seto Kaiba didn't know what it meant.

"No……No that cant be true……it isn't is it Serenity?" He looked over to her but all he found was Serenity on the floor to her knees in tears. She had been exposed and in the worst way and all he could do was look at her in sympathy.

"All she does is make men believe she loves them. How do you know you aren't another one of her victims? You're rich, you would be perfect prey." Aya said calmly not scared to say what he was saying. He knew it would hurt Serenity but it was for the best.

Ken and Omi sat in silence and terror at what Aya was saying, yes they knew all he said was true but why would he do this. Serenity was truly happy for once that smile was real. So Ken and Omi did what they knew they needed to do. They ran to their friend and hugged her rocking her back in forth in their arms. Whispering comforting things in her ear. She needed this more than ever right now and they would be there.

"No Serenity…..she wouldn't do that to me…..I know it." Kaiba said trying to hold on to what his heart was telling him but it was awfully hard. Not only was Serenity an assassin but she was also a prostitute. What if everything Aya had said was true, what if he was her prey. But why was he letting himself think this he knew she loved him. But then it became harder and harder, his heart became filled with doubt and he didn't know what to do. The thoughts of Serenity's love held one part and the thoughts of being her prey held another. He had mixed feeling but he had to decide now. Take the risk and stay with her, or leave her forever. He had to choose. "I know what I choose to do." Kaiba stated boldly knowing what he was going to say and do.

"Heh…..you don't know do you? Well what is it?" Aya knew it his plan had worked the doubt had covered his heart and now and he would leave Serenity forever.

"Whether or not you are a prostitute Serenity. My heart and my feelings for you won't change. I care about you and I want to be with you. So I won't leave and I won't cower away. I am staying by your side no matter what." Kaiba said looking at her with a smile he wouldn't leave her not now. She may have done wrong but she can change it, and he believed in her. He believed she could do anything she set her mind too, she was perfect, everything about her was perfect her smile her hair her personality just everything. He loved being with her and that was all he needed. As long as they were together.

"Wh…..what!? No you should be disgusted and say I hate you or something and leave!!!" Aya yelled he couldn't believe his plan had failed, wasn't that something most people would be ashamed of. Especially a man of Seto Kaiba's stature, wouldn't he be ashamed of having a prostitute as a girlfriend? It didn't make sense he should leave her!

But as we know not all plans work out as they seem, this plan had just brought the two lovers closer. Now they knew where their hearts lye, they were together, life was perfect. They knew they needed each other.

"K….Kaiba I cant believe it. You don't care that……oh Kaiba!" She just jumped into him arms loving his embrace she smiled as he span her around it was like a dream. She was the princess and he was her prince. The spinning subsided and she stared into his eyes. They kissed and even though it started innocent it became more passionate. They now knew they were in love.

I know you wonder, how can you love a prostitute. The answer is quite simple it isn't your looks, or your money, or you job, but it is who you are on the inside that counts. And Kaiba saw the good in Serenity's heart. Now even though she did wrong he knew that there was something in her that he needed to find. They were brought together by fate and they would stay together. This was love and that was all they needed. They didn't need money or riches all they needed was each other.

The nurse slowly walked to them and cleared her throat hoping that would gain their attention and it did. They all turned to look at her waiting to see what her news was. "I am afraid that…….your friend didn't make it." The nurse said looking down to the floor.

"No……no…..that can't…..it just can't be." Serenity said tears falling down her face. After all the times he had made it through why did he have to die for this one. It wasn't fair he was to young and he didn't deserve to die!

"Yes…..I will let you go say goodbye." The nurse led Serenity to the room where Youji was, and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Serenity stood there in horror knowing that no matter what she did, no matter what she said he wouldn't come back. He was dead. She slowly walked over to wear he was and kneeled down by his side tears streaming down her face. "Why did you have to be and idiot Youji? Why did you have to die now!? Why could you have waited till you were eighty or ninety or something but why now!?" She rested her head on his chest and cried hysterically.

"Why are you crying Serenity chan." Said a familiar voice.

Serenity looked up to see Youji that same grin on his face. "Youji you're alive!" She yelled with glee and jumped in his arms hugging him tight.

"Yeah, I guess I had one of those near death experience things." Youji said hugging back smiling. He knew he must have worried his friend he could see the tear stains on her face, he knew she had been crying, and it made him even happier to know she had cried because of him. She really did care about him and that made him feel great.

"Well don't have anymore of them they scare me!" She screamed, he had scared her more than he had known and she knew he could see the tear stains on her face. She had been so worried she had lost her friend forever, she couldn't stop thinking what would have happened if he had really died and didn't make it through.

"I'll try to stop smoking and drinking for you but you have to help me." Youji said smiling gently at her, he knew the pain he had caused her and it had to stop seeing her in such pain made his heart break.

"Really!? You mean it!?" Serenity said a bright smile coming to her face. Was he really going to quit!? Was this really it!?

"Yeah I mean it, but you have to help me." He said stating the fact again so that she didn't forget.

"Of course I'll help! Oh thank you Youji!" She said hugging him a small laugh escaping from her mouth as the joy filled her heart

"No problem, now go tell everyone I'm ok!" He screamed in an ordering tone, he didn't want the nurses to take him away thinking he was dead. Now wouldn't that be a good horror movie it would be titled. Youji-Buried Alive 4! (AN-I loved those movies too lol) Now wasn't that a title!

"Ok, ok!" She said as she started to walk out of the room and into the waiting room where everyone else was waiting for their chance to go see Youji.

"Did he look peaceful?" Ken asked sad to see that his friend had passed away.

"He's alive you guys!" She screamed in excitement in joy, trying to tell them not to worry anymore.

It was as if joy broke over every member of the Weiss Kreuz team and the all jumped up and smiled, all except for Aya of course. Aya didn't care about anything anymore he had grown cold from what had happened and nothing could ever be the same between the team again.

End of Chapter 4

AN-Hey everyone I know it had been forever but I have been grounded from the computer and haven't had anytime to post anything but if my mom will let me I will post this chapter now which hopefully she will and then chapter 5 when I can. I hope you enjoyed this one and the surprised was great. Many of you said that it was a crossover well yes it is with many anime but some wont come in till later. I am happy to all who have enjoyed my story and I hope that you continue to read it. I am also about to post another fanfiction for my favorite play The Phantom of the Opera. I hope you guys will read it! A lot of people have enjoyed it and I hope to see some reviews soon. Bye!

Signed, Joycelyn Driscoll!


End file.
